


[ggad] 论青少年赌博的危害

by Paul_wid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, 标题依然凑字数的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_wid/pseuds/Paul_wid
Summary: 见面就上床，强奸变和奸，好学生邓多多和老司机林咯咯好学生阿不思和弟弟打赌谁能更适应成年人生活，输的人就是输掉了男性的尊严，还必须要对对方言听计从一个月。结果阿不福思虽然最后一张电话都没要来，阿不思却自动放弃了他获胜的唯一机会。没错欧美是要21岁以后才能喝酒但是既然是无脑小h文就让逻辑见鬼去吧！





	[ggad] 论青少年赌博的危害

**Author's Note:**

> 辣鸡文笔！！非常小学生！！无脑小h文！！

在去皇家酒吧之前，他先喝了两杯酒，毕竟那里的酒消费很高，像他这样的穷学生都是为了省钱先在家里喝半醉再去夜店的，到那里免不了还要再喝酒。club晚上十点才开门，他酒量很小，喝了小半醉，有点晕乎乎跟着人流涌进去。一进去就被音乐声震得耳朵欲聋。旁边都是熙熙攘攘的人群，自从开学典礼以来他没见过这么多人。他被人群推搡着，茫然不知所措。多吉这个家伙一进来就像鱼儿入海，心情畅快得不得了，左边瞅瞅右边看看，一眼就瞄准了舞池里一个落单的性感美女。他急匆匆给阿不思找了个位置坐下，就抛下他去找美女搭讪碰碰运气。阿不思一个人被丢在卡座里，还没想好接下来该怎么办，很快就有一位身姿挺拔，肌肉匀称，笑容金光灿烂的男人坐在了已经愣神了的他旁边。

“我能给你买杯酒么？“男士绅士地问道。阿不思被吓了一跳，夜场音乐过于嘈杂，他根本没有听清他说什么。于是这位浑身上下散发着阳光和汗水气息的男子低下头，凑近他的耳边，嘴唇几乎擦过他的耳垂，温热气息吐过，又问了一遍。阿不思被他琉璃珠子一样的眼睛盯住，那锋利狂放的眼神全是危险不羁，他感到自己放佛一只被狮子盯上了的羔羊一样窘迫。这火热的亲密举动弄得他浑身绷紧，他急切地摇摇头，”不，不用了先生，谢谢您的好意，我已经喝过酒了“  
男人噗嗤一声笑了，他看着这个脸红到锁骨的小白兔，确信这是一个第一次来这里的清纯小美人，看他青涩的模样，应该还是个学生。他于是坐得更近了些，结实有力的胳膊看似无意地搭上了小美人的肩膀，这纤细臂膀立即绷直了。他把阿不思拉得坐近了一点，“亲爱的，不要紧张，你是第一次来到这里吗？真不敢相信你那同伴竟然把这样一个小可怜独自抛下，他不知道你一进来就已经被很多饿狼盯上了？”阿不思如遭雷击一样不解地看着他。这男人大笑着撸起头发，鼓起的肌肉上斑斓纹身添起几分性感。“像你这样的孩子，正是乖乖读书的年纪，年纪到了么，就来这里？” 阿不思辩解道，“先生，我已经成年了，我……”但这男子显然耐心不佳，他根本没有认真听他辩解，阿不思已经被他雄健有力的臂膀彻底搂住，几乎动弹不得，而这个男人的手也渐渐往下，掀开他的上衣，灵活的手指便钻了进去，抚摸着他细腻柔嫩的皮肉，发出一声惊喜的叹息。阿不思满脸通红，想推开身上的男士，但对方是个精于此道的强壮男子，无论阿不思怎么用力，对方依然纹丝不动，相反，一双骨节分明的大手越来越向下，竟然一把揉捏起了阿不思的屁股。对方手劲很大，而阿不思的屁股手感非常销魂，不出一会阿不思就感到自己的屁股被他玩弄得火辣辣的疼。

他开始后悔之前和阿不福思打的赌，当时他的弟弟指着鼻子骂他两耳不闻窗外事，不就是个死读书的好学生，最令人生厌的级长大人，更别提……“永远不可能有女孩子看得上你的！”阿不思很不喜欢他弟弟说这样的话时那种轻蔑的志在必得的眼神，他一定要让他亲爱的弟弟后悔他的言论。兄弟两人于是打赌，周五晚上去夜店，谁能拿到最多的电话号码谁就获胜。胜者要承认对方的男性魅力并且让失败的人言听计从。

阿不思没有忘记他来这里的目的，但是此刻他很后悔为了一个可笑的赌博显而易见的马上就要把自己赔进去。他费劲力气扭动着想逃脱男士的桎梏，惹得男子倒吸一口凉气，“宝贝，你别扭了，你再扭，我现在就要把你按在这里上了”。阿不思一惊，更加用力挣脱起来，没成想竟然真的摸到了一根坚硬的东西正顶在自己屁股上。他从来没想过这样的事情竟然真的会发生，泪水迅速朦胧了他的双眼，他哭诉哀求着男子放他一马。“先生，求求您了，放过我吧”他抽噎道，“我错了，我其实真的还是学生……刚刚才开始读大一……我是和弟弟打赌才来的……我……呜……”怀里的乖宝宝看来真的被惹急了，仰起一张貌若好女的小脸，软软地乞求地，泫然若泣。看见这样的景色，男子仿佛更兴奋了，他要他，他现在就要他，没错，一刻也不能等。他狠狠一巴掌拍上他圆鼓鼓的小屁股，一声脆响淹没在喧嚣的DJ声里。他捧着阿不思的小脸就堵住了阿不思的呜咽，狠狠亲吻掠夺着嘟起的粉色樱唇。阿不思被他吻得快断气，本来就半醉半醒的脑袋晕乎乎要缺氧，遍布青紫的细腰再次被掐住提起来按在男人的大腿上。他急切地拉开裤链释放自己的欲望，那巨大的物体一弹一跳地砸在阿不思雪白丰盈的屁股软肉上，男人草草吐了口唾液润滑了一下便一把进入了这具美好的肉体。阿不思疼地尖叫出声，然而身边其他的人早就见怪不怪，烂醉如泥的人们三三两两抱在一团，而多吉身边那个衣着暴露的美女正趴在桌子上装醉，让旁边的男人随便占便宜。这种情况下更加没有人会考虑到真的有一个男孩在遭遇强暴。

阿不思可怜地忍受着男人巨大物体在身体里的驰骋，而被他操着的自己，正像一个真正的荡妇一样被操干出了汁水，从一开始的紧涩到逐渐被操开以后的如鱼得水，他感受着巨大物体慢慢破开花径后，一路高跟猛进畅通无阻，丝丝快感升起，体内好像被填满了一样充实。那男人恶狠狠击打，操干到最深处，阿不思的腰被他掐得青紫，身体被这个强壮的男人顶得上下耸动，内壁的汁水越干越多，男人舒适得叹息，感叹自己得到了一个尤物。他像玩弄着少女的胸部一样玩弄着阿不思胸前青涩的果实，用有力的大手握住又捏又掐，惹得身上的男孩颤抖着把他夹得更紧。如果说最开始是一场强暴的话，现在几乎已经是和奸了。阿不思悲哀地想，他对自己面对着身上这个男人就无法反抗的淫荡身体感到深深的绝望。这早就不是单方面的侵犯，阿不思羞赧地承认，他身体里的空虚好像被满足，他被干出了极大的快感。  
阿不思小穴身处那点被狠狠摩擦，这个男人经验想必十分丰富，每一下都干到他浑身酸软，他感到体内的酸麻好像电荷一样积攒起来，随着男人越来越快的动作到达顶点，在男人死死抵住他体内最深处狠狠射精的时候，他也到达了高潮。他攀着男人的脖子，两腿盘着男人的腰，双眸迷离，脸颊潮红，方才高潮后的余韵还在，体内依然硬挺的东西提醒着他阿不思十八年来第一次经历的荒唐事情。“盖略特”，男人呢喃着，“我叫盖略特”，他勾起阿不思的下巴，“宝贝儿，告诉我你的名字”。阿不思咬着下唇，十分犹豫，这样告诉他真的可以吗？他恍恍惚惚盯着眼前跟他荒唐一场的男子，他极其英俊，之前夜店昏暗的灯光迷惑了他，他现在才发现这男子竟然是异瞳，左眼好像透明的白金色，右眼则是海一样的蓝。这下阿不思好像心跳又快了几拍。  
“好的好的，我的宝贝儿，别用这多情的眼神看着我，我心都化掉了。我理解，你不想说没关系，毕竟谁也不会想告诉一个刚见面就强奸了自己的人名字，你说是吗？没关系，我会找到你的。”他缓缓从阿不思体内抽出，带出一股白浊粘稠地顺着臀缝淌下来，然后笑嘻嘻从衬衫口袋里掏出一支马克笔，在这饱受折磨的饱满屁股上留下了自己的电话号码，还龙飞凤舞地签上了他盖略特·格林德沃的大名。

阿不思怎么也没想到，没有要到女生的电话，竟然用这种方式被塞了男士的电话。那人抽身离去还回头朝他舔舔嘴唇，调皮地眨了眨眼。

事后阿不福思果然空手而回，他恶狠狠要电话的样子吓退了无数女士，结果当然是一个电话都没有拿到。而阿不思……阿不思鬼使神差地记下了那个号码，然而始终不敢拿来当向弟弟作威作福的证据。

就让这事过去吧……千万不能让阿不福思那小子知道他哥哥和他哥男朋友是怎么好上的……阿不思第三十三次和盖略特滚在床上的时候恨恨地想。


End file.
